A shield for protection against noise emission and noise transmission of electromagnetic radiation is required in radio devices, such as mobile radiotelephone or, respectively, cordless telephone sets, for protection of the radiofrequency and low-frequency logic assemblies. Soldered shielding frames, shielding plates, metallized plastic housings, diecast housings, etc., can be employed in a known way for shielding. Such component parts increase the weight of the device, enlarge the device volume, make the device more expensive and are extremely fabrication-intensive due to numerous difficult assembly processes. The employment of metallized or galvanized plastic as housing parts is also complicated in fabrication terms since two completely separate work steps with different machine tools are required.